Valentines special
by jpbrat10
Summary: Scar and Valentines day equals ? lets see!


VALENTINES SPECIAL!

**Here is my take on how scar would react to my oc Jennifer giving him chocolate.**

I was so nervous. You could not even comprehend how nervous I was. This wasn't like giving chocolates to a guy at your school or the guy next door. No this was worse, probably for two reasons. 1. He's emotionless so you don't know what he's thinking and 2. He's a murderer.

Yes, that's right; I was going to give valentines chocolate to Scar.

I walked down the streets I knew all too familiar now. I walked it every day when I visited Scar at his "Secret" alley. _Please accept it! Please!_ It seemed like hours had passed when I finally stood in front of his alley. He was sitting emotionless against the wall. The sun was behind me so he immediately noticed the shadow I created. He looked up at me.

I could already feel the heat rising to my cheeks. He noticed my hands behind my back indicating I had something. He stood up to greet me. _I can do this, you prepared for this._ I gulped and stepped forward.

"Jennifer."

"Scar, lovely day huh?" I said nervously. He nodded. It was silent for a couple seconds I built up my courage.

"What do you have?" he asked. _Too soon!_

"Umm, eh, it's something…for you." He slightly raised an eyebrow, but only slightly. He stood there waiting. I could tell my cheeks were red like cherries. I almost thought about roasting marshmallows on them because it was so hot. I finally sucked in some air and yelled, "!"

Scar was giving his WTF face he did in one of the later chapters of the story. I sighed.

"Here, this is for you, Happy Valentines Day." I said more calmly and put my hand out to give him the chocolate box. He looked at it for a second then slowly reached for it. When he grabbed it his hand slightly touched mine. I don't think my face could've gotten any redder.

"Thank you." He walked over to where he had sat and reached down and picked something up. I tried to see but his body blocked it. When he came back he raised his closed fist. He looked at me and I realized he wanted me to put out my hand, when I did he opened his fist and a medium sized rock fell into my hand. _A rock?_ I was about to ask about it until I realized it was in the shape of a heart. I looked up at him and he was looking away. "It's the only thing I can create with this destructive arm." He said as he held it up. He then looked at me. "You are the only person besides the little girl who didn't treat me like what I am, a murderer." His eyes narrowed a little as he thought of all the lives he destroyed. I looked down at the heart rock again and rubbed my thumb on the rough edges. _This is his only way of expressing himself. _Tears welled up in my eyes. Scar noticed. "If you don't like it..." but I didn't let him finish.

I ran at him and hugged him. He didn't move in surprise. "Thank you…so much Scar, you don't know how much this means to me." He was still stunned. After a couple seconds I felt heaviness on my head. I looked up and his hand was on my head. He was looking down at me and there was a slight softness in his red eyes. I smiled up at him. I let him go and took a step back. I looked at the rock again and closed my eyes. I held it in my closed fist to my heart and silently thanked the world.

"You should probably go, you've been here longer than usual, your 'Military Friends" might come looking for you." He said. I decided to ignore the obvious hatred for the government he had, but only because it was Valentines Day. I opened my eyes. I looked towards the road. I looked back towards Scar.

"Ok, I'll be back tomorrow." With that I sprinted out the alley and back towards HQ. As the sun shined brightly in my face, anybody looking at me would see the big happy smile I had on as I held something dear to me to my chest.

Fin

**Yay! I liked that, Scar might be a little OOC but, I have no idea how he would act in that situation, I tried to keep him as serious as I could. Btw Jennifer is me, and my OC in my only fanfic, maybe you check it out…maybe you don't? bye! ok up there were it just says "!" its supposed to be a here you go happy valentines day all bunched together, but the thingy wont let me.  
**


End file.
